


Regression

by PETRIFIED



Series: The World Is Not Kind [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Neglect, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Foster Care, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PETRIFIED/pseuds/PETRIFIED
Summary: How could the kids in this town become so broken and fucked up? Here's how:
Series: The World Is Not Kind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683754
Kudos: 28





	1. Some Notes

The pasts and side stories focusing on specific characters from my fanfiction, Growth. You don't need to read that one to really understand this one, and you don't need to read this one to understand that one, but the two go hand in hand and provide a more in depth story.


	2. Foster My Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst Day of My Life by Cal Scruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hinata Shouyou  
> \- Child Abuse  
> \- Mentions of Suicide  
> \- Childhood Sexual Assault  
> \- Foster Care

**by Hinata Shouyou**

The day of the funeral had been fitting; rain poured from the sky and thunder rumbled thickly in the distance. The ocean was angry with waves crashing violently along the rocky cliffs as if trying to break through, as if trying to escape it’s confinement. 

Hinata was old enough to understand that his parents were never coming back and that they were dead inside of the caskets in front of him. He wasn’t quite old enough to understand  _ why _ they had died. He was able to understand that they’d driven off of a cliff into the rocky, hungry sea below, but he couldn’t quite comprehend that them driving into the sea wasn’t an  _ accident _ . He couldn’t quite comprehend that when his parents put him and his sister’s carseat on the side of the road before driving off the cliff that they had put them aside because they decided they didn’t want to steal their children’s lives from them like that. He couldn’t quite comprehend why any of it was happening, but he knew that it was. 

And it hurt. 

The day of the funeral, Hinata cried more than it rained. He clung to his sister, swaddled in a blanket in his arms, as he sat in the front pew of the chapel, staring at the picture of his parents on the altar, the frame surrounded by flowers. The social worker beside him kept stroking his hair and offering him tissues. 

He remembered Kageyama’s family sitting behind him. His mom had been sober back then. His dad was still around. His sister was still alive. Hinata didn’t know who else had been there. Maybe his other friends were there. Probably some school friends and their parents. It wasn’t a big funeral by any means, though.

Hinata and his sister were placed into the foster system. They were allowed to stay at the Kageyama’s household until a family was able to foster them. Hinata didn’t recall any of those days, staying with Kageyama. The days after the funeral and up until him and his sister were placed in a home were all a blur. They were a gap in the timeline.

It was only a little more than a week before a family became available. It was a younger couple, new to the system. He remembered meeting them for the first time and the young woman taking Natsu away from him, cooing at the baby and smiling. Natsu, too young to know better, laughed and smiled at the friendly, soft face. 

Him and Natsu were only with them for three months before they were plopped back into the system. The young couple had gotten in way too over their heads with a seven month old baby and an eight year old boy. 

Four months after his parents death and four months in the system, Hinata was already beginning to sink into the overcrowded quicksand of the foster care system. He was terrified about being separated from Natsu and often had nightmares about it, which kept him up for nights. The social workers promised they would keep them together, but already, only a year into the system, Hinata had seen siblings get separated from each other. 

When Hinata was ten and Natsu was two, they were put into a new home. This one was different from their first ever. These fosters were clearly long time fosters. The house was big, but you wouldn’t have known after stepping foot inside. There were five other kids in the house, ranging from seven to sixteen years old. Every inch of the house was cluttered. Not messy, but just  _ cluttered _ and  _ crowded _ . 

This was the first physically abusive home Hinata experienced. 

Only a few days into living here and Hinata was hit. He remembered being too stunned to cry. He stood in the kitchen, cupping his stinging cheek, and stared at his foster father’s feet. Just like after his parent’s death, Hinata wasn’t sure  _ why _ it had happened. 

He learned not to question things in this house. He learned to keep his mouth shut about things that concerned him. Why do you drink so much, Cleo? So that he could kick Hinata against the stove. I don’t think you should smoke in the house, Cleo. Smoking in the house gave Hinata bruises. Cleo, Natsu has a fever, we need to take her to the doctor. They ended up going to the doctor for both Natsu’s fever and Hinata’s burned wrist. 

Hinata and Natsu were removed from that house after the oldest boy was found dead in the bathtub. He had overdosed on Cleo’s pills. 

Over the next year, Hinata and Natsu didn’t stay any longer than a month in any of the houses they were put into. 

When Hinata was eleven and Natsu was four, they experienced their first sexually abusive home. Hinata remembered seeing their foster father fondling thirteen-year-old Himari’s pubescent breasts, more than once. Himari yelled at Hinata when he asked about it. 

It was while in this home that Hinata picked up smoking. Him and Kageyama would often sneak out to smoke. He was beginning to skip school. Kageyama’s father also left around this time, never to be seen again. Hinata told Kageyama about the things his foster father was doing to the girls. 

Natsu, young and innocent, told Hinata one night that one of the other boys had put his finger inside of her. She didn’t know what was so wrong about it. She just knew that she hadn’t liked it and thought it felt funny. 

Natsu and Hinata were removed immediately from the home after Hinata got in a violent and physical fight with the boy who had touched Natsu. It was after this that Hinata and Kageyama discovered marijuana. 

When Hinata was fourteen and Natsu was six, they were placed in a good home. The home wasn’t abusive. The foster mom was kind and sweet and the foster father was cheerful and strong. But, they turned a blind eye. They pretended not to know that Hinata was sneaking out in the middle of the night to smoke weed. They acted like it was all fine when the principal told them Hinata was rarely at school. They didn’t interrogate their foster kids when one hundred dollars from their nightstand went missing. They didn’t believe it was serious when Natsu told them she was being bullied at school. 

It was in this house that Hinata lost his virginity. He didn’t know the girl. He didn’t  _ care _ for the girl. He just remembered being high out of his mind, the girl just as high or higher. They had some juvenile sex. And then she left. Hinata never saw her again. 

Hinata and Natsu lasted a long time in this household, only because the kids ran the house, not the foster parents. Eventually Hinata got sick of their sweet attitudes and neglect, and he bluntly lied to the social worker, saying that the foster father had touched Natsu. 

That got them out of there quickly. The fosters were never able to foster again and their marriage soon fell apart because of the single lie Hinata had told. After that home, Hinata and Natsu bounced around some more over the next few years, not staying anywhere for too long. 

When Hinata was seventeen and Natsu was nine, nearly a decade after their parents suicide - Hinata understood what it was now, he understood all the aspects of their death and he understood why they had done it - the siblings were placed into a new home. They had gotten used to the abusive homes now, and this one was no different. 

Hinata worried for Natsu as she grew older, only a few years from beginning to develop “womanly” features. Hinata was going to get out of there as soon as he could, but Natsu would remain in the system. What amounts of sexual abuse would she have to go through once she started developing breasts and hips and losing her baby-ish features? 

Hinata often fought with the foster father. He would rather be beaten than Natsu. But still, Natsu was thrown around when Hinata wasn’t looking. More often than not, Hinata would take his sister and they would hole up at Nishinoya’s shitty rental place above a Chinese take-out place. They would return “home” every few days so that the services didn’t get suspicious, but their foster father didn’t give a fuck where they were. 

Now, a decade since their parent’s suicide, Hinata bitterly hated them. He hated them for selfishly leaving behind their children. He despised them for taking the easy way out and  _ leaving _ him and Natsu on the side of the road without knowing what the hell was going on. He despised his parents for putting that burden on him, at eight years old. He despised his parents for forcing him to keep living. 

He hated his parents for not keeping their children in that car as they tumbled off of that ledge.


End file.
